I Want To Go Out
by bluelolliepop
Summary: Menou's past life. MenouxDaiki. Chapter Three Up!
1. Weakness

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel. All works of this manga belong to Sugisaki Yukiru.

This fan fiction is a made-up story of Menou's past life. Please don't think it actually happened. And, yeah, Menou is part of a rich family.

_--- ---_

_"I couldn't go out again today…"_

Chapter 1

Weakness

"Ow…"

It felt like falling from a cliff. It hurt so much, and I couldn't stand up. All I could hear were voices of my family. All I could feel was pain…

---

"Oh! She's finally awake…"

I opened my eyes, finding my nurse looking over me. I heard my mom running over to my bedside. I quietly titled my head to look up at her.

"Mother…? What happened? Where am I…?"

"Oh, Menou…! Are you alright?"

"My legs hurts. And my head hurts, too…"

"Oh, my little Menou…"

I saw tears falling from her eyes, landing softly on the floor. My nurse got a tissue and gave it to my mother. I had no clue what was going on, but I knew something was wrong with me. My body hurt all over, and I could hardly move. I tried getting up, but my arms couldn't bear the pain. I fell back on my bed, and sighed.

"Oh…What's wrong with me? What happened to me?"

"You don't remember? Well…You fell from the stairs, and grew unconscious. You're in your room. The doctor just left. He said that your body is weak, so you shouldn't move around. Oh, if only your father was here…"

"My father…? I…don't want to see him…"

My mother stopped crying, and scolded the nurse for speaking my father's name. I remembered him as a cold person. He was a good man to others, but he was so cruel to me…I just couldn't stand him anymore. He was the one who changed my life. I hated him for it. He was the reason I couldn't play at school. He was the reason why I couldn't pretend to fly. Running…such a gift that I was destined to lose…

"Nurse…? May I have some water?"

"Yes, I'll get some nice cold water for you. I will help you greatly."

I wanted her to leave. I needed to talk to my mother privately, and my mother knew that. My tone of voice gave it away. My nurse might have cared for me my whole life, but my mother understood me better than anyone. When she left, I tried getting up, and again failed.

"Menou, you shouldn't get up, it'll only make things worse for you…"

"Mother, why am I so weak? What Father did to me only added to what I had."

"Menou…You're so young. It makes me so sad that my only child has to suffer this much."

"Mother, please. I don't want you to cry again. Now that Father's gone, you shouldn't have to cry…That man was the only person who made you shed tears. That's why I'm glad he's gone!"

My throat swelled up, and I started to cough. My body forbid me to yell, for it made throat sore. My mother patted my back as I continued my coughing fit. I stopped after awhile, and widened my eyes.

"Mother…my legs don't hurt anymore."

"What…?"

I tired for a third time to get up, and I was gradually succeeding. My mother gasped, then slowly smiled as I sat up. I blinked a few times, then grinned, proud of my accomplishment.

"I got up…"

We both looked at each other, and laughed. I was so happy. We had such a strong bond. I loved her so much…

"Madam! Madam!"

My mother turned towards the door as my nurse came rushing in. "What is it? You don't have to be so loud…"

"Madam! He's here! Your husband is here!!"

I blacked out.

---

Yes, I know this is a short chapter. I just wanted it to be an introduction. Anyways, hoped you like it.

Next Chapter - Hatred

Review - Menou's father has returned! Why? Is it to hurt her once again? Or to take her back…? And what is it that her father did to her that made her legs so weak? And what will Menou do about it? Find out in Chapter 2: Hatred! (lol, I know that was crappy )

Quote of the Hour: "Prevent leaks by making up your bed beforehand!" --- 9:00pm


	2. Hatred

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel. All works of this manga belong to Sugisaki Yukiru.

--- ---

_"Thank you…My little phantom thief…"_

Chapter 2

Hatred

All I heard were the screams of my mother. I hated it. I wanted it to stop. I didn't want to hear my mother scream. The only person who cared for me…The person I cared about…

"Stop it!!!"

The swelling came, but I ignored it. I continued yelling, but he wouldn't stop hurting her. My mind filled with screams. Suddenly, the room was quieted down when I screamed aloud at the top of my lungs.

"I SAID STOP!!!"

I felt everyone's eyes on me, but I didn't care. My throat hurt so much, but I didn't care about that either. Tears were flooding my eyes, and buried my face in my knees. I just wanted everything to stop.

_Step_.

My eyes widened, hearing loud footsteps advancing. My mother's screams, my nurse's pleading, my father's footsteps. I heard everything, and my head was ringing. My eyes tightly shut themselves as the footsteps grew louder. I felt his shadow fall on my feeble body, and I was scared. A cold, lifeless hand touched my head, and I gasped. Sweat fell down my face, and my eyes became filled with fear. A sharp pain split through my head, and my screams filled the room.

"Let her go, you bastard!"

"Madam!!"

As my head was lifted up from the protection of my knees, my mother grabbed my father's arms and tried to pull them off me. I knew she was failing, because the pain grew. My screams became louder as my father twisted at the roots of my hair. I couldn't take it anymore, the pain was getting in my head. My eyelids were heavy, and I slowly felt them dropping over my eyes. The last thing I heard…

"She's in my custody."

--- ---

"Urm…."

A blurred view came through. I blinked a few times, as my vision became clearer. My eyes scanned my surroundings, and I realized I has been transported to a different room. And I was sure it wasn't in my home.

"Ah…you're awake…"

"Huh?"

I looked around, and saw a large shadow near the entrance of the room. My body was still weak, but I put all the strength left in me into my arms and lifted myself up. Blinking my eyes a few more times, I got a good view of what was standing by the door. My eyes widened, despite the fact of wanting to close them and fall back to sleep. Oh, how I wanted to sleep right now…

"Missed me? Your face doesn't express emotions very well, you know." A laugh escaped from the figure's mouth, and a shiver went up my spine. That laugh reminded me of my childhood, something I wanted to throw away.

"What do you want, Father? Where's Mother? What did you do to her?!" My voice rose, surprising my father a bit. But all he did was smile. Not that warm and passionate smile my mother had, but a devious one. One that held no passion whatsoever. How I hated that smile of his…

"Stop smiling…Where's Mother?! Answer me!"

"Calm down, my little Menou." I winced when he said my name. "That little bitch that you call a mother is fine. I wouldn't want to waste my time on a worthless human like her. No use in depleting my energy, right?" He laughed again, and all I wanted to do was shut him up. But I couldn't…I was helpless in the condition I was in now.

"Oh, my little Menou…are you not glad that you're father has come to your rescue? I'm here to take you away from that ridiculous place you call a home…You'll just become spoiled. A sweet child like you doesn't deserve something like that." He suddenly began to walk forward. I let out a quiet gasp, and inched back on my bed. The whole time, he was smiling that evil smile. I hated it, but I was scared. My back hit the backboard of my bed, and my eyes widened as my father stood above me. He continued to smile, and eventually a grin broke onto his face. Then, in a split second, his face was inches away from mine, and he was on my bed. He was so close that I could feel his cold breath. I tightly shut my eyes, thinking of what to do.

"My little Menou…how tangible your life is…I can just take it and squeeze it in my hands. Hmm…"

My eyes were still closed, but I knew he was advancing closer to me. I felt his breath move from my cheek to my neck, and I gasped of what happened next.

"You're the sweetest human I've tasted in ages, do you know that…?"

"Stop…it…demon…"

I felt his lips leave my neck, and I was relieved, thinking it was all over. But it was all only beginning. A sharp pain ran through my shoulders as my father pushed them against the backboard of the bed.

"I thought I told you not to call me that, Menou."

I kept myself from screaming out in pain, but I couldn't hold it in for much longer. He added pressure by pressing even harder on my weak shoulders, and I yelped in pain.

"That's right, my little Menou…scream out in pain. Your voice is a beautiful melody to me…"

God, make it stop! The pain was ripping me from the inside. He had begun to nuzzle my neck again, which added to my suffering. I wanted to continue screaming, but I restrained myself. I know that would only gladden the demon. I slowly opened my eyes and brought up my hand under my pillow. Minutes seemed like seconds as my hand gripped something connected to my father's chest. My eyes were shut again, not knowing if I succeeded in my task. I felt a large amount of weight fall on top of me, and without opening my eyes, I knew he was dead. He was dead…and I had killed him…

"He's dead…finally…" A smile crossed my face.

--- ---

A/N: YEEEE!!!! Me first review!! Thankies thanks vewy munchies!

Lord Scribbles: Lol, me so happy that this ficcy got you hooked! Please continue to read! gives a chocolate donut

And yes, this chapter is also vewy short, only 3 pages -- It's very hard for me to come up with a story. I got mid-terms coming up, but I'll try to get some chapters in this week! Bi bi for now!

Quote of the Hour: "When you have to look up two of 8 things in a very big book, do it before you go on the computer." - 4:00pm


	3. Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel. All works of this manga belong to Sugisaki Yukiru.

--- ---

_"Who…who called…my name…?"_

Chapter 3

Awakening

"I finally killed him…Such a relief…"

I looked down at the still and cold body that I had destroyed with my own hands. Seeing my father unable to move for the rest of time gladdened me. I knew my mother would definitely not approve of this, but for once, I didn't care what she thought. All I cared was for some sleep. Of course, I had to rid the body before anyone noticed the stench.

"Men…why are they so heavy…"

I brought my legs out from under the unmoving body. For some reason, my energy had returned. I guessed it was because of the suspense between my father and me. After being able to stand, I dragged the body off the bed and looked around the room. For the first time, I examined my surroundings. It was a pretty big room, and a bit fancy at that. It was also bare, which didn't help me much, so I dragged the body and looked out the window. I gasped at seeing how high I was. I was at least 10 or 11 stories up. Green circles surrounded the area, and I thought of throwing the body down in the forest. I glanced around and saw that we were in a almost royal place, with many tall buildings and homes. Yet it looked like that there weren't many people living in the area, so I decided to throw the body down to the trees.

"I just hope no one finds it…Wait, what am I thinking? No one would suspect me…and he's not even me real father, so DNA testing won't work…"

Getting rid of the body, I left the room trying to find a bathroom to wash my hands of remaining blood. Opening the door, I found a long hallway decorated with red carpets and well-drawn paintings. I was impressed as I walked down the long road of crimson. Finding a door labeled "Lavatory", I opened the door to find a even more furnished room. I quickly washed my hands, and continued my tour of the building. I guessed it was an abandoned hotel that was still kept in a good condition. Finding the elevator, I rode down to the lobby, and attempted to leave the hotel.

"Wait, what am I thinking?! I have no luggage, so where am I supposed to go…? Should I go back to Mother…no, she would ask what had happened…I guess I'll just have to stay here for awhile till I figure out everything."

I went back up to a random floor and picked out a comfortable room. Seeing that there was enough of everything I needed, I tucked myself into bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

---

"What are you doing? Let's go home already!"

"There's a light in that old hotel. Didn't you say it was abandoned?"

"Yeah…but that doesn't matter. Even if there is someone there, we can't just go barging in!"

"Well, we've been sneaking into museums for the past year, what's the difference sneaking into an abandoned hotel?"

"There's a big difference!"

"And what would that difference be, may I ask?"

"Ah! Um…"

"See? We're checking it out tomorrow night!"

"What?! No!!"

"Forget it, Daiki! We're breaking in, no matter what you say!"

"But Dark!"

"But, nothing! Now…let's go home!"

"Argh!"

A outline of wings could be seen roaming the night sky. It quickly darted to a certain building, landing softly on the rooftop.

---

"Did you get it, did you get it, did you get it?"

"Yes, Mom, I got it. You don't have to be so anxious every night, you know…"

"But it's only been a _year_ since you started stealing!"

"And that's not a long enough time?!"

"Of course not!"

"Ugh…I'm not even gonna bother…"

Daiki trudged up to his room, leaving his mother yelling after him. Entering his room, he found With sleeping on his bed. Smiling, he moved the furry creature aside so he get in his bed. After a few minutes of staring up at the ceiling, a familiar voice rang in his head.

"_Sooo…You gonna check that hotel out or what?"_

"Dark, leave me alone…I want to sleep for at least an hour. And it would help if you were quiet."

"_Well, aren't youthe happiest guyin the world. Well, it doesn't matter if you don't want to. I do, so we're going!"_

"Well, wasn't that unexpected…" Daiki let out a sigh and closed his eyes in hopes of sleep. He could feel With cuddling up next to him, and he smiled.

"Tomorrow…something's gonna happen…I can't wait…"

His final words lead him off to sleep, while a certain kaitou was smiling in his mind.

"_Yes, something is going to happen…I know you're going to enjoy it…" _

---

Sunshine disturbed the windows as it brightened the room. I brought the covers over my head, trying to block out the annoying light. Knowing that the light wouldn't go away, I threw off the covers and sat up on my bed. Blinking my tired eyes, I got out of bed, and went to the bathroom that was conveniently inside the room.

"Wait, why wasn't there a bathroom in that other room…ah, who cares…"

After washing my hands and brushing my teeth, (I had found a available toothbrush) I trudged over to the window and looked out. The scene was beautiful. I didn't seem to mind the sun much anymore.

"Ah…so pretty…Now it looks like a lively city…Oh no! The body! If there's people around, someone will find the body! Oh, what am I going to do?! Ok, calm down, Menou. No one is going to find the body…Hopefully…"

Not knowing what to do to pass the time, I wandered through the many floors of the hotel. There were many paintings hanging up on the walls, and each one look to be beautifully detailed. One particular painting caught my attention. I stood in front of the painting, carefully studying every aspect. The painting? Of a simple black cat.

"The artist must of really spent his time on this one…"

The cat…the black looked more like a dark gray. I thought I saw a few faded stripes circling the feline's body. Ah, and the fur…smooth as silk. Those golden-brown silts stood out from the entire painting. Its stance was a sophisticated pose, making the cat look intelligent and cunning. Of course, all animals, large and small, were intelligent and cunning. Some survived on their own, while others were merely assisted by humans. Shaking my head, I brought myself out of my trance, and continued my tour. Looking back, I felt the cat's eyes following my every move…my every move…

---

"_Wake up, Daiki! Time for school!"_

A sarcastic and annoying voice disturbed a certain red head from a peaceful slumber.

"Ah, be quiet, Dark! Just a few more minutes…

"Dai! Time for school! It's already 7:00." His mother was calling from downstairs.

"Wha?!"

Falling off his bed, Daiki lay on the floor with bed sheets on top of him.

"Ow…"

"_Well, I guess you can sleep now!"_

"…Dark, do me a favor, and shut up for the rest of day."

"_Aww…you're so mean!"_

"Dark…"

Quickly getting dressed and gulfing down his breakfast, Daiki ran out of the house. He could hear his mom yelling back, "Be back home by 7:52 tonight!"

A quick wave was seen from Daiki, confirming his mother's command. A sigh escaped from his mother's throat as she walked back inside the house.

"I suspect something very dangerous about to occur…be careful, Daiki…"

--- ---

A/N: Yay! Another chapter down! And more reviews!!! And, I also accept criticism and flames. I want any ideas you guys might have!!

**Kaeru Soyokaze**: Yes, I'm vewy proud that Menou killed that little bastard…GO MENOU! 3

**psychedelic aya**: Glad that you're enjoying the story. And, yes, I have a little plan for Menou and Daiki, meh heh heh…cough Ahem, yes…um…well, please continue reading! 3

**everwhite**: Yes, I will keep writing! And I think MenouxDaiki is a vewy cute couple 3

Chapter 4: Meeting - Daiki senses something coming, and Menou's freaked out by a cat painting. What's gonna happen? Who knows! And guess a special event! Well, not really special, just look at Chapter 4's title. 3

Quote of the Hour: "Take medicine when you have a headache…or you'll suffer the next day." - 1:00pm


End file.
